Forever Lovers Lullaby
by Hiriyou
Summary: Rated G but don't read if you don't like slash. This is boy/boy stuff we're talking about! Anyways, short ficlet, very cute. This just kinda popped into my head. The lullaby from the fic is a real lullaby. Please review.


Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimers: These boys aren't mine! *cheering heard from the G-boys* SHUT UP! *everybody sweatdrops*  
  
Feedback: I need feedback! F-E-E-D-B-A-C-K!! I love to know what fans think! Good or bad, anything is welcome to my humble -empty- mailbox.  
  
Warnings: Songfic?, sap, romance, fluff (I couldn't believe I could write this!)  
  
Pairings: R+1 (delusional, of course!) 1+2+1  
  
Notes: Neko-chan, this is a 'thank-you' gift for you! Since all I could do was angsty, dark stuff, I was finally able to pump out a really short, but sappy ficlet just for you! Hope you like it. I got the idea when I found this poem/lullaby I had written and left in my backpack. It was a better idea than watching a documentary for an hour.  
  
Denotes lullaby  
  
Forever Lovers Lullaby  
  
The Japanese boy held the other in a close embrace. His thoughts swam around a certain subject he didn't like to wonder about during these rare times he was able to hold the boy he had learned to care so much for. Gazing down, Heero stroked the pilot's impossibly long hair. A stirring of said boy caused him to wake from his reverie. Realizing that Duo had spoken, he replied with an intelligent "Huh?"  
  
Duo chuckled, then repeated his statement, "I said, home you're still awake?"  
  
Close your eyes Dream peaceful  
  
"I wanted to watch you sleep," Heero said truthfully.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again too, I'm betting," Duo speculated with a quirk of an eyebrow.  
  
"That, too."  
  
The violet-eyed boy hefted himself up and off of his stoic lover and onto his other side. Gathering the reluctant boy in his arms, he started to sing a song Sister Helen had taught him a long time ago when he was in the orphanage.  
  
"Duo? What are you doing?" Heero inquired, puzzled.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm singing to you."  
  
"Oh..." Heero was surprised, but continued to allow Duo to hold and sing to him.  
  
"You'll be safe/ In my arms/ For tonight," as Duo went on, the Japanese pilot started to drift off into the world of dream. But before he completely nodded off, he heard his lover whisper in a reverent voice, "Ai shiteru Heero. Ai shiteru."  
  
Startled, but still quickly losing the battle with his tired body, Heero Yuy fell asleep. Duo kissed his head and also followed him into Fantasy land.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Duo almost yelled, cried, and jumped for joy all at the same time. Heero was in the hospital, Heero was alive... Knowing he had the beautiful pilot of wing, he set out.  
  
We know we won't Last for long But it doesn't matter  
  
Grabbing his coat, the braided wonder dashed out of the house to make sure another person he loved didn't die on him.  
  
Duo came back to the house seven hours later with a scowling Heero only slightly leaning on him. Despite the numerous injuries that had been bandaged hastily.  
  
Trowa brought in the medical kit, ready to go to work on the injured pilot, but he was stopped halfway through the doorway by the shorter pilot of Deathscythe. He just looked at him quizzically, shrugged, and handed him the med kit.  
  
Carefully and lovingly, slender fingers wound the white strips around Heero's torso, left thigh, upper arms, and twice around his head.  
  
With a low, animalistic growl, the Japanese boy grabbed the other's arms and pulled him to his chest. Crushing their lips together. After pulling away and left breathless, Duo tried to pull himself out of Heero's arms, but Heero held onto him, not even wincing as he was directly against a deep abrasion on his chest.  
  
As long as we have each other  
  
********************************************************* 1 year later  
  
Sliding an arm around Shinigami's waist, Heero Yuy pulled the violet eyed, braided ball of kinetic energy, to him. The held onto each other as they watched Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero go up in flaming glory.  
  
The two former pilots turned their backs on the scene and made their way back towards Quatre's mansion, hands locked.  
  
These moments will go on  
  
Once they got inside, they were greeted by cheerful faces. Now that the war was finally over, people could enjoy peace. Heero let go of Duo and yelled for everyone's attention. Started out of their partying mainly because of the fact that usually the stoic boy never showed any emotion was so open now, everyone paid close attention.  
  
"I have an important announcement to make today!" the nasal voice boomed to the anxious crowd.  
  
Relena rushed over, attaching herself to Heero's shirt, she cried out frantically, "Oh Heero! Are you finally going to ask me to marry you so that we can rule the Sanq Kingdom together and have tons of children and live happily ever after?!" (1)  
  
The former Wing pilot pushed her away in disgust. "Not you again!" he yelled venomously. Then, turning to his chestnut haired lover, he went down on one knee and withdrew a black velvet box from his pocket.  
  
"Duo.... will you..... m-m-ma-mar-marry," he finally breathed out, "me?" Taking silence for rejection, Heero cast his eyes down.  
  
"Heero no baka! Of course I will!" Suddenly, the boy found himself with an armful of bouncing, braided, baka.  
  
Forever.  
  
Owari~  
  
(1) Ok, I have been watching waaaaaaaaaaaay too many Disney movies lately! -_-; Blame the kids I gotta babysit... nine and 13 months.. Geez they can be such a pain.. 


End file.
